Cherry Pick
by Tondo Yankee
Summary: In an AU universe where brothels are scattered all over the wizarding world, Lucius Malfoy stumbles on one brothel with a certain whore whom he falls for. *UPDATED!!!!* SLASH!!!!!! YAOI!!! ^_^
1. Default Chapter

Cherry Pick  
  
*+*+*+*+*+  
  
By: Tondo Yankee  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the characters, I wish though.  
  
Pairings: LM/SS, other men/SS  
  
Genre: Angst, Romance, Drama, and some lightness on the side  
  
Rating: R, duh  
  
Warnings: references to: non-con, prostitution, and other unpleasant stuff not meant for minors  
  
Summary: In an AU, where brothels are scattered all over the wizarding world, Lucius Malfoy stumbles on one brothel with a certain whore whom he falls for.  
  
*+*+*+*+*+  
  
The smell of wine and blood lingered in the air; it was the perfect adjunct to the night ambiance. Fog covered the streets with it's smoky blanket, so only the pale silhouettes of men could be seen, aided by the dim lights from the lamp posts on the streets.  
  
Wrapping the black cloak around his lithe body, he moved through the fog silently, like a ghost. The air was frigid, and he shivered slightly still feeling the sharp iciness through his cloak. He could only curse under his breath as he continued to move forward, his shoes clopping softly on the cobblestone sidewalk.  
  
Ignoring the fetid smell of death, rats and piss, he walked deeper and deeper into the pit of darkness, at night, which was just as bad during day, Knockturn Alley. Brushing away a cobweb from the wooden ramp over his head, he covered his mouth with his gloved hand, daring to continued forth, with only one thought on mind: ' I must find a hooker for myself'.  
  
He wanted one, he needed one, and he lusted for one. He had heard about what they could do. They gave pleasure to their masters. They gave them blowjobs, gave them pleasure and enjoyment. He could almost cum in his pants when he heard the stories of his associates, who had hookers for themselves, and about how they would enjoy the young bodies of their possessions and how tight and submissive they were.  
  
He had to have one for himself and feel the same pleasure his friends had felt every night.  
  
He had finally reached his point of destination: Erotic Nites Brothel.  
  
Stories said that this brothel had the best whores, submissive, gorgeous bodies, young, and most of them were first-timers. But as he gazed longingly at the building, he wasn't so sure. The building was old, the wood was rotting and the bricks were on the verge of breaking down and making the whole thing collapse in a heap. He made a face when he saw several rats come out of a hole near the door, each as big as a wand.  
  
He was disgusted, and almost retreated, but he kept in mind why he was there. With all his courage, and sheer determination, he raised his arm, and knocked silently on the dilapidated door, making some soft thumping noises. " Who is it??" a hoarse voice rasped from within. He quickly pushed back his hood, and let his pale blond hair fall on his shoulders.  
  
" Lucius Malfoy." He replied coldly. " I wish to purchase a whore."  
  
To be continued.  
  
*+*+*+*+*+  
  
Okay! That was short..I won't be able to update much anyway, my final exams are approaching! Gotta study!! I was able to do this cause I had free time, and please don't kill me cause this is my first fic.  
  
*+*+*+*+*+ 


	2. The whore

The whore  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+  
  
Blah..blah.you know the rest. ^_^  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+  
  
Tapping his foot impatiently on the cold stone floors, the sounds echoed through the alley. " Hurry up you filthy vagabond." He commanded coolly when the door before him wasn't opened immediately. Being raised in luxury and spoiled as a child, he wanted things right away. And he didn't forget his childhood so easily.  
  
After waiting for another few seconds, the door finally opened, creaking slowly. ' Oh, finally.' He thought irritably as he pulled the door back and stormed in. He was suddenly confronted with a scrawny, pale old man in ragged robes. The man, Longfoul he was called, was grinning, baring a row of yellow teeth, as he rubbed his hands together gingerly. Lucius didn't trust him the moment he spoke.  
  
" Ah, would kind sir like to buy one poulet??" he inquired. Lucius, understanding what he said, nodded sharply. " Why do you think I'm here old man??" he barked. Longfoul ignored his comment and motioned him to follow him with a withered hand. " Follow me." He hushed.  
  
Lucius did, and he hated the place. The smell was worse than the alleys, shit, cum, piss, and blood mingled together. The condition of the building was no better. The walls were just as bad as the exterior, old, needed a paint job and so on. One thing Lucius liked though, was the screames coming from within the doors they passed. Screams of pain, pleasure and lust. Screams he wanted to make.  
  
" Tell me sir, what kind would you like??" Longfoul suddenly piped up eagerly. Lucius noted the tone, scheming, yet he said nothing. " Preferably a weak, submissive and new one." He shrugged. Longfoul smiled his smile once more. " Then I've got the perfect one in the next corridor." He cackled.  
  
They continued their walk, going deeper and deeper into the building, until they came to a near destroyed black door. " He's in, try him first, and if you want to buy him, just call." Longfoul muttered handing Lucius a silver key before slinking off.  
  
Lucius just stared at the key. ' He??' he thought, as he imagined a girlish young man inside. Still, he couldn't be choosy, from what he heard from his associates, most of their love slaves were innocent young boys who gave them such pleasure, they didn't wake up 'till next week from exhaustion. Eagerly, he slid the key into the rusted lock, and slowly turned it. He heard a click, and removed the key, he threw it on the floor, not caring much about it anymore now that the door was unlocked. The key made a sharp thunk, which echoed through out the dark hall.  
  
Lucius took in a breath, praying that the young boy inside was worth his visit to this horrid place. Wrapping his fingers around the doorknob, it felt freezing even if he had gloves, and, with sureness, he turned the knob, slowly like the key.  
  
He felt the door was now ready to be opened, so he peeked inside. His gray eyes saw nothing, yet they were as sharp as a tack. ' It must be the darkness.' He pushed the door open, and saw that he was right. Nothing but darkness, the black seemed to have consumed the whole room, and the one inside.  
  
Just when he was about to leave to yell at Longfoul for this sick joke, his ears picked up a noise. It wasn't any noise he heard, yet. It seemed like,.sobs. Soft cries, cries of fear and pain. The tone radiated it.  
  
He peered at the darkness, and after seconds, he could make out a human figure, hiding at the back of the room. " Who is there??" he asked coolly, awaiting an instant response from the person, or, whatever it was. The response was nothing he expected, just a soft sniffle and more sobs.  
  
Tiring of this, he moved forward to the body. He could feel the fright and ache of the person, but that didn't stop him. If that shape was the whore, he had to take a good, long look at him. " I said, who is there??" he repeated in an agitated tone. " No one!" came the livid voice, mixed with the fear he felt earlier.  
  
Lucius let out a growl, he was getting bored of this, and he wanted to see the person's face. " Who are you?!" he cried as he grabbed the person's wrist. Despite the darkness, he could see the person's arm. He ignored the shocked screams as he dragged along a lightweight body to the light. He closed the door, slammed it is more like it, and he flicked the switch. He then lifted the young boy's face to his to get a good damned look.  
  
It was a boy, a pretty young one. Estimated 23 to 27, compared to his 31. The young boy was glaring at him, with soft purple eyes, filled with salty water. Tears? The boy's face was contorted to a blend of anger, directed at him, Lucius, and.fear. His complexion was smooth, yet pale, like he was frightened, and his ebony hair fell over his face, making look more beautiful to Lucius' eyes. Another thing Lucius noted, was that the boy was almost naked, all he had over his thin and shivering body was an olden robe, made of cotton worn down by rats.  
  
" Who, I say, are you??" Lucius hissed. He could tell the boy was frightened of him, he could see it the boy's eyes, but the face showed otherwise. " What's it to you??" the boy replied in an equally cold, vicious tone. Lucius was surprised at the boy's answer, and he admired the spirit, a spirit he would enjoy breaking.  
  
" Who are you boy, tell me now." Lucius demanded in a tone so malicious, it shone in his eyes. The boy, let out a tremble, and finally replied in a hoarse whisper. " Severus.Severus Snape." " Mm, beautiful name boy." Lucius purred into his ear as he nipped the lobe. Severus gave a sharp cry, surprised at first, but soon found himself moaning under the man's sharp teeth and naughty tongue. " Ooh."  
  
Lucius drew some blood from the boy's ear, and he licked away a sole drop, enjoying the rusty taste. " Delicious." He muttered. Severus was gasping by now, breathing hard, and he uttered to Lucius a 'thank you', as Lucius continued his torture of the ear.  
  
Thanks to the pleasure he was now receiving, Severus totally forgot that this man frightened him half to death. He heard the door, and had scrambled to his corner, trying with so much desperation to hide his body. He wanted so much to protect his body, or, what was left of it, after what the men before had done to it. He closed his eyes tight as he remembered, the hands that tore off his clothes like a spoiled child to a butterfly's wings, the hands that searched his body, greedily, hungrily, the hands that tormented his nipples, squeezing them as if he had any milk in them like a female. The men that had used him, were as rough as sandpaper, they enjoyed beating the crap out of him, watching with glee as he lay down on the cold floor, shaking, and crying, like a sick puppy. He remembered it all, the lecherous men who shoved themselves into his tight little ass, he received no preparation, only afterwards when his little hole was lubricated with his own blood. He cried out for them to stop, his eyes filled with tears, streaming down his pale cheeks. The men only laughed.  
  
They wanted pleasure, and he gave it to them. So, the pleasure the gray- eyed man nibbling his ear was giving was unlike anything he felt before. He often gave the pleasure, he hadn't yet received it.  
  
Remembering the men, his eyes flew back open. With a mighty shove, Lucius was thrown on his back as Severus scampered back to his corner, terrified as ever. He guessed that the pleasure the man gave him was just a ritual, before he would do Severus what all the other men did.  
  
Lucius recovered from the fall, yet still in a daze. He stared at Severus, at the young scared boy trembling in a corner, and he smirked. The boy was delicious, and quite beautiful too, and he had guts in him. He always enjoyed a good fight before pleasure. " Perfect. You my boy, are now my whore."  
  
*+*+*+*+*+  
  
Nothing much yet, and I know that Severus may seem to young in this fic, I don't think Lucius is that much older than him too you know, but I just felt like making him like that.  
  
*+*+*+*+*+ 


	3. Trial Round

Trial Round  
  
*+*+*+*+  
  
Nyuck, corny title. sorry if I haven't updated for so long!! I just spent two weeks with my relatives in Seattle for vacation, and I still suffer from Jet Lag. *BIIIIG sweat drop*  
  
*+*+*+*+  
  
" Where are we going??" Severus inquired Lucius for about the third time. Lucius grew impatient with the young man's constant nattering, he might wake up the whole street with all his questions!! ' Who are you??'. ' Why did you choose me??', blah,blah,blah. He was getting sick of it. Among other things Lucius hated getting angry, it ruined his beautiful face when he turned a beet root color. Poor Severus was lagging behind because he couldn't catch up to Lucius who had longer legs. Luckily, a chain attached to the poulet's neck came in for free, he especially requested from LongFoul who wouldn't take his eyes off the ten gold galleons Lucius threw on the counter table. " Hurry up you slut!" he hissed angrily, tugging Severus's collar with his strong arm.  
  
Severus almost tripped as he was forced to run to catch up to his new master. " You are horrible!!" Severus managed to choke. Lucius smiled under his hood. " Thank you, I'll take that as a compliment....what's your name again??" " Severus!!" Severus spat angrily, joining Lucius by his side so his new master wouldn't tug his chain so hard he would get choked and die. " Severus.." Lucius licked his pale lips. " Beautiful." " Now, I'll take that as a compliment." Severus suddenly said, grinning slightly rubbing his sore neck. He looked at Severus, and quickly realized that he was only up to the big man's chin. He swallowed nervously, trying to imagine how big his package in the pants was compared to his ass opening. He cringed, imagining it was going to hurt a lot in the morning.  
  
*+*+*+*+  
  
The house of Lucius wasn't a house at all, it was a castle fit for three kings. Severus and Lucius arrived at the gate, where two grotesque stone gargoyles watched them both with sinister grins. Severus shivered in fright, but he soon forgot all fears once his eyes set themselves on Lucius's humble abode. " That's your house??" Severus asked him, breathless, nearly speechless. Lucius nodded, and smiled at the awe of his new possession. " It's so frickin' big!! I'm frickin' impressed!!!" Severus cried out eagerly. Lucius just stared at the excited whore boy, who indeed looked overjoyed at the thought of staying over at the house of someone who was very rich and whose house was actually a castle that was very similiar to the one of Durmstrang. " Right..." Lucius muttered, inserting a silver key into the gate's padlock. The key fastened quickly, and the gates were open to them. Lucius led Severus inside, locked the gate once more, and dragged Severus by his chain, Severus cried out and whimpered like a sick dog.  
  
They were at the front door, a fine sort of French styled door, and it suddenly flew open for them to enter. A dark-haired man, about Lucius's age, in a black and white robe, was waiting for them. Severus looked at him curiously, and in turn, the strange character was looking back at him...with lustful yet compassionate eyes. Severus got an eerie feeling in his spine, and he hid behind Lucius for comfort. " Welcome back sir." the man said, bowing before his master. " Thank you Sirius." Lucius grunted, he walked inside, almost losing his balance at every step thanks to Severus who was clinging to his cloak very tightly. " Your cloak sir??" Sirius asked, extending his arms to Lucius. " Yes...thank you!" Lucius yanked away his cloak from his body with Severus still clinging. Severus took one look at Sirius again, and he scampered to the safety of his owner's back. " What are you doing?" Lucius asked him, as they ascended a flight of stairs leading to the bedrooms. " I don't like that guy." Severus shivered. Lucius sighed. " Don't mind Sirius, he's a bit strange I know, but he's all right.." he inserted another silver key into the lock of one door that was a dark shade of green.  
  
Lucius opened the door, and the room they just went into was his bedroom. There were beautiful paintings, a large and gorgeous closet in one corner, and in the middle stood a huge canopy bed. Severus was in awe once more, he went from Lucius's back to his front, and stared all around the room. " Wow.." he gasped. Lucius smirked at the childish behavior of Severus, he closed and locked the door. " Let us begin." he suddenly said, grabbing the amazed young man by his shoulders, Severus was caught by surprise, and with brute strength, pushed him to the bed, he made an 'oof!' on contact with the soft mattress.  
  
The look of a wild animal replaced the usual cold stare of Lucius, as he tore off Severus's clothes, revealing the slim, feminine and scarred body of the shocked and blushing whore. Lucius admired Severus's thin build, so thin Severus could have easily passed off as a female if he was wearing a lose robe right now. " Gorgeous.." Lucius whispered into Severus's ear as he leaned over his body. Severus swallowed, feeling something big and hard bump into his soft erection. Severus was pretty much-surprised that Lucius didn't mind at all the numerous scars adorning his frail body, scars that would never be healed or erased even by the strongest herbal remedy.  
  
Severus gasped loudly, as Lucius breathed deeply, and nibbled on his ear playfully. While Severus held back a moan, Lucius's agile fingers worked their way down to Severus's chest, where he pinched and pulled and played with the young lad's sensitive nipples. Severus couldn't hold back his moaning any longer as Lucius stopped nibbling his ear, and went down under his chin to nibble and lick nipples instead. Severus could feel his dick going hard, as Lucius nibbled and licked his left nipple while rubbing and toying with his right. Never, never had Severus felt so much pleasure from one man before, the only time he had felt this aroused and horny was when his 3rd customer/s turned out to be three macho bounty hunters who hadn't fucked any lady or man for that matter, in weeks.  
  
Suddenly, Lucius sprang back up, panting like a dog he was, as he got off Severus's body and went over to his large wall mirror to straighten himself up. " Perfect." He told Severus, who was feeling a bit disappointed that Lucius didn't go on. " You passed the trial. You are a perfect 'hooker'." Lucius added, searching through his closet after he had slicked back his blonde hair. He found a black robe and a sweeping cape, and threw it over to Severus on the bed before the boy decided to masturbate on the fresh and new bed covers. " Get dressed." Lucius instructed, going out the door. " Dinner is in fifteen minutes, I'll tell Lily to prepare chicken courdon bleu." And out and down the stairs went one incredible man in the eyes of Severus. Sighing, Severus threw his old clothes on the floor, and walked to the mirror to see how his clothes would look on him. Unknown to him, another figure from the door was watching him, the figure had been watching him and Lucius the whole time. Severus didn't notice him at first, but he could feel something eerie present in the room. He turned around, and saw nothing. " Get a hold of yourself Severus!" he scolded himself, and he shrugged off the feeling.  
  
*+*+*+*+ I'm baaack!! Two weeks in America have done well for me!! I feel great!! But, I miss writing, so, here I am!!! Hope you enjoyed this since this is my first time to write something so lime-y. iP  
  
*+*+*+*+ 


End file.
